


Buste de Sith Parlant

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossdressing, Darth Maul fait peur aux enfants, Darth Maul is a bust, Humor, les perruques volent bas
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: L'attaque d'Obi-Wan a séparé le buste de Dark Maul du reste de son corps. Mais le côté obscur de la Force a permis au Sith de survivre. Venez suivre les (més)aventures d'un Sith en buste, coincé au milieu du temple Jedi.





	1. Chapter 1

Le Sith s'était laissé surprendre et le sabre laser d'Obi-Wan trancha au-dessus de la taille, laissant les bras et le reste du corps tomber au sol tandis que le buste basculait en arrière, droit dans le puits où il avait précédemment fait tomber Obi-Wan. Le padawan laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement avant de se précipiter auprès de son Maître mourant, recueillant ses dernières paroles avant de se laisser envahir par le chagrin.

Quand la garde de Naboo vint le tirer de sa prostration pour lui annoncer leur victoire, Obi-Wan se rendit compte en même temps qu'eux que des imprécations remontaient du puits. Étonné que le Sith soit encore vivant, il demanda le plan des conduits pour aller le récupérer. Ça ferait désordre de laisser un Sith agoniser dans les sous-sols du palais.

Quand ils le retrouvèrent, Obi-Wan s'étonna de voir le Sith aussi hargneux et énergique malgré qu'il soit réduit à l'état de buste. Il faillit même se faire mordre en l'assommant pour faire taire ses insultes et ses railleries quant à la mort _pitoyable_ de son Maître. C'est plutôt lui qui était pitoyable, Qui-Gon était mort en plein combat et en gardant son intégrité physique.

Le conseil Jedi fut très intéressé par le Sith - ce qu'il en restait - et décida de le ramener au temple pour l'interroger et l'étudier. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait un Sith ou un buste parlant. Obi-Wan ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait à l'idée que le meurtrier de Qui-Gon soit quelque part au sein du temple. Mais il préféra ne plus y penser, il aurait déjà bien assez à faire à devoir gérer ses premières missions en solitaire et l'enseignement de son padawan.

Évidemment, personne ne posa la question au buste de ce qu'il en pensait. De toute façon on l'avait mis sous sédatif avec un collier anti-Force pour qu'il se tienne tranquille pendant le voyage. Une fois arrivés au temple, Obi-Wan emmena Anakin vers leurs quartiers, laissant les Maîtres Jedi léviter leur prisonnier en direction de la chambre du conseil pour un interrogatoire en règle. Quand même, immobile comme il était pour l'instant, il ressemblait beaucoup aux bustes de Jedi des archives.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	2. Le dernier Sith est un buste

Obi-Wan se sentait un peu déconnecté de la réalité. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que Qui-Gon n'était plus là. Et en plus de ça il devait s'occuper d'Anakin. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou non d'avoir ainsi quelqu'un qui requiert son attention. D'un côté il aurait voulu qu'on le laisse tranquille pour faire son deuil, d'un autre il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait réussi à se lever chaque matin s'il ne devait pas faire le petit-déjeuner d'Anakin. Au moins il ne l'avait pas toute la journée dans les pattes comme l'enfant devait aller en cours.

Pendant ce temps, Obi-Wan méditait, réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait enseigner à Anakin et passait du temps avec ses amis. Et il essayait d'ignorer les initiés et padawans qui le regardaient avec une admiration injustifiée en l'appelant le "pourfendeur de Sith". Il souhaiterait presque être envoyé en mission tout de suite pour échapper à leur adoration silencieuse. Il était anxieux de faire face à sa première mission solo sans Qui-Gon pour le conseiller, mais il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. Si seulement un nouvel événement pouvait accaparer les commères de l'ordre...

Que n'avait-il souhaité ! Le jeune chevalier Jedi fut très inquiet quand il apprit que Maître Windu était à l'infirmerie après que le conseil soit allé arrêter le Maître Sith. Visiblement ils avaient réussi à arracher son identité à l'esprit de son apprenti. Le Maître s'était révélé être le sénateur Palpatine. Cela avait surprit tout le monde, mais l'évidence s'était révélée lors de la tentative d'arrestation musclée des Jedis. Palpatine avait péri en résistant de toutes ses forces. Au moins il n'y aurait plus de Sith dans la nature.

Restait à voir ce qu'on ferait de celui en buste. Obi-Wan se sentit beaucoup moins enclin à accompagner Anakin aux archives quand il apprit que le Sith allait y être... "rangé". Après que le conseil ait extirpé toutes les infos qui leur semblaient importantes, il avait été décidé qu'il soit mis à disposition de tous ceux qui voudraient lui poser des questions. Et puis comme ça il verrait passer du monde, c'était mieux que d'être enfermé dans une cellule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, surtout qu'il ne pouvait même pas s'occuper en lisant ou autre. À la rigueur ils auraient pu lui passer des films, mais c'était un peu abrutissant de se retrouver limité à du visionnage. Et puis s'il avait un problème, au moins il aurait toujours quelqu'un à qui parler.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	3. Mauvais drapé

Maul n'aimait pas **DU TOUT** la tournure des événements. Après son glorieux combat où il avait tué son premier - et malheureusement dernier - Jedi, il avait été réduit à l'état de buste par un vulgaire _padawan_. Et maintenant le conseil qui régissait ces pathétiques excuses de guerriers osait le traiter comme une décoration pour leur bibliothèque !

En plus de ça, s'ils avaient eu la miséricorde de lui fournir un haut pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid - son Maître avait raison, ils compatissaient pour tout et n'importe quoi - le vêtement était **beige** ! Est-ce qu'il avait une tête à porter des couleurs pâles ? Et il était un Sith ! Qu'on lui donne du noir ! Sinon du rouge, ou à la rigueur, vu leurs goûts bizarres pour les teintes terreuses, du marron foncé. S'il ne portait pas ce fichu collier anti-Force, il aurait fait venir à lui la première cape qui lui passait sous le nez pour s'en draper.

Il hésitait entre garder sa dignité de Sith résistant à toute forme de torture, et leur casser les oreilles en chantant "J'veux du noir !" jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent. Et non, il ne leur demanderait sûrement pas **gentiment**.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	4. Jocasta Nu, bibliothécaire

Le problème quand vous êtes un buste, c'est que vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir. Pas que Maul soit du genre à fuir ! Mais quand quelque chose vous insupporte et que vous n'avez ni la Force ni les bras pour y mettre fin, pouvoir effectuer un repli stratégique devient une action envisageable.

Mais il était coincé sur sa colonne, à la merci du harcèlement verbal de la Jedi Nu - qui contrairement à son nom n'était en rien dévêtue, dommage ça lui aurait au moins fait un intérêt. Là où certains étaient nerveux de devoir côtoyer un Sith, même privé de son accès à la Force, la bibliothécaire était hystérique et lui posait toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête sur les Siths en général et lui en particulier. Il n'était ni un datapad ni un sujet d'étude !

Il était donc résolu à garder le silence. Mais sa résolution flanchait au fur et à mesure que le mal de tête qu'elle lui provoquait s'affirmait. Il croyait que les Jedis ne torturaient pas les gens ? Bon, ils avaient déjà violé son intégrité mentale pour lui extirper l'identité de son Maître mais c'était une nécessité pour la survie de leur ordre. Par contre ils ne pensaient quand même pas qu'il allait volontairement leur livrer les secrets des Siths ? Et **"oui, le but des Siths était le contrôle de l'univers et l'extermination des Jedis"** mais qu'elle se taise !

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	5. Qui a peur du - plus si - grand méchant Sith ?

L'avantage d'être exhibé dans la partie principale des archives, c'est qu'il voyait passer beaucoup de monde. Et surtout beaucoup d'initiés et de padawans qui avaient des devoirs à faire. D'inutiles rédactions sur des sujets divers et parfois très stupides - de l'avis de Maul.

Mais au moins ça lui donnait l'occasion de s'amuser un peu. Si les chevaliers et Maîtres Jedi lui jetaient toujours un regard méfiant en passant, les initiés et padawans étaient en général nerveux en sa présence. Très nerveux. Et Maul se faisait un devoir d'arborer son plus cruel rictus dès que l'un d'eux mettait les pieds dans l'allée centrale, et son regard jaune les suivait avec l'attention d'un prédateur en chasse.

Comme le temps était long et que Maul ne pouvait **rien** faire, il comptait les enfants qu'il réussissait à terrifier. Et se rengorgeait quand il arrivait à les réduire en pleurs. Il était un **Sith** et être un buste ne l'empêcherait pas de nuire à l'ordre Jedi !

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	6. Conversation avec un troll

Si quelques regards noirs à des mauviettes suffisaient à lui attirer la présence du troll vert qui servait de grand Maître à cette institution pourrissante, Maul allait reconsidérer ses occupations. La créature avait beau paraître pitoyable avec son âge canonique, sa petite taille - la plupart des initiés qu'il terrorisait étaient plus grands ! - sa manière d'avancer en s'appuyant sur sa canne - un Sith dans un tel état de décrépitude aurait été tué depuis longtemps par son apprenti - et son langage qui ressemblait plus à celui d'un enfant ayant des problèmes d'élocution... Maul devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise sous le regard du petit troll. Alors que pourtant, il le surplombait largement du haut de sa colonne.

Et puis ça commençait à faire un moment qu'il le fixait sans rien dire. S'il était là c'était bien pour lui parler, non ?! Il n'était pas une peinture à contempler ! Quand bien même il était couvert de tatouages magnifiques. La patience du Sith s'évaporait comme de l'eau sur Tatooine, et il était d'autant plus irrité que la colère qui l'emplissait ne pouvait pas atteindre le côté obscur. Il avait terriblement envie d'envoyer cette pseudo marionnette de Maître Jedi contre un mur.

**\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX NABOT ?!**

\- Nerveux, tu es.

ARG ! POURQUOI AVAIT-IL FALLU QU'ON LUI COUPE LES BRAS ?! IL VOULAIT L'ÉTRANGLER ! A CAUSE DE QUI IL PENSAIT QU'IL ÉTAIT NERVEUX, HEIN ?

\- Dans une bibliothèque, nous sommes. Crier, tu ne devrais pas. Vieux, je suis. Mais pas sourd.

Si cet espèce de vieux nabot moralisateur croyait qu'il allait respecter leur envie de calme... quoi qu'en y repensant, il avait vu traîner Jocasta Nu avec un initié un peu plus tôt. Si elle était toujours dans les parages, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'avoir sur le dos en plus du troll. Il serra les dents, énervé. Il ferait peut-être mieux d'essayer d'ignorer le brocoli sur pattes. Même si ça ne lui avait pas réussi jusque là.

\- Confortable, tu es ?

Non mais vraiment, en quoi est-ce que ça leur importait qu'il soit confortable ? Sauf s'ils étaient assez ingénus pour penser que du confort le rendrait plus aimable.

\- Je suppose que la vue est passable. » lâcha-t-il sur un ton ironique en regardant de haut le petit Maître.

Malheureusement oreilles de choux sembla amusé par son commentaire. Maul **détestait** les gens qu'il ne pouvait pas énerver. Le côté obscur se nourrissait d'émotions négatives. Et même s'il ne pouvait plus y accéder, il se sentait plus à l'aise d'affronter un ennemi en colère que cet espèce de Maître zen insensible à ses insultes. Encore qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement insulté. Mais ses instincts le retenaient. Ce Jedi avait une présence aussi forte que son Maître. Le fait qu'elle soit uniquement lumineuse ne l'empêchait pas d'être intimidante. Même s'il était hors de question qu'il se laisse intimider !

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour être un prisonnier modèle ! Je suis un Sith et je ne renierai pas ma nature. Je saurais vous rappeler que les Siths ne sont pas une menace à prendre à la légère, tout grand Maître que vous soyez !

\- Faire peur à des petits enfants sans défense, digne d'un Sith est ? Des chevaliers et des Maîtres, ici viennent. Tenter de les intimider, tu n'as pas.

La honte se mêla à la colère. Il avait essayé d'ignorer son état pathétique et d'agir dans ses maigres moyens, mais il avait effectivement instinctivement préféré s'en prendre à des êtres trop apeurés pour lui retourner ses menaces. Le gnome vert pouffa et s'éloigna à petits pas, le bruit de son bâton sur le marbre s'assourdissant peu à peu. Bon débarras. Dire que Maul avait à peu près réussi à ignorer à quel point il était pitoyable jusqu'à présent... Non vraiment, Maul n'aimait **PAS** quand Yoda venait lui faire la conversation.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	7. Les standards de Dooku.

Maître Dooku avait un minimum de standard. C'est pourquoi, malgré son fort intérêt pour les Siths, il n'avait pas adressé la parole, ni même le regard, au _buste_ qui constituait le reste pitoyable de ces ennemis tant craints des Jedi.

Un buste n'était rien d'autre qu'une décoration célébrant la mémoire des réalisations d'un personne. Lui-même avait son propre buste qui trônait au milieu des rayonnages. De penser que le buste d'un apprenti Sith même pas capable de battre un jeune padawan puisse être mis au même niveau...

Non vraiment, cet outrage était indigne de son attention. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec son envie d'étriper à vue la forme de vie misérable qui avait tué son ancien Padawan.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	8. La vengeance du padawan

Anakin essayait d'être un padawan exemplaire. Qui-Gon avait défié le conseil pour qu'il soit accepté. Et Obi-Wan avait pris la suite. Son jeune Maître faisait de son mieux alors qu'il n'avait pas été prêt à devenir chevalier et encore moins Maître. Et la mort de Qui-Gon l'avait ébranlé. Anakin regrettait le Maître Jedi mais il ne l'avait pas connu longtemps. Obi-Wan avait été son padawan pendant des années. Sûrement qu'il le considérait un peu comme un père. Alors quand Anakin pensait à combien sa mère lui manquait, il se disait que ça devait être pire pour Obi-Wan. Au moins il savait que sa mère était vivante même s'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait la revoir un jour. Obi-Wan ne pourrait jamais revoir Qui-Gon.

Et à voir parfois son regard se voiler, et sentir la tristesse qu'il essayait de dissimuler, Anakin en voulait au Sith. Terriblement. Il aurait mieux valu avoir un buste de Qui-Gon plutôt que son meurtrier lui survive. Et s'amuse à terroriser les enfants dans la bibliothèque. Mais il ne faisait pas peur à Anakin. Il était temps de venger Qui-Gon. Et tant pis si les Jedis n'étaient pas censés se venger - de toute façon Anakin n'était encore qu'un apprenti. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il allait le tuer ou le blesser gravement - à part dans sa fierté.

Anakin mit minutieusement au point son plan. Il devait le réaliser sans se faire prendre et il n'aurait le droit qu'à une seule chance. Sûrement que le Sith serait sur ses gardes s'il ratait sa première tentative. Pour l'instant il devait se sentir plutôt en sécurité comme les Jedis n'étaient pas du genre à tourmenter quelqu'un, même si celui-ci avait tué l'un des leurs. Obi-Wan était celui qui aurait le plus de mobile à s'en prendre à lui mais il était le modèle parfait du Jedi - même s'il évitait résolument d'aller dans la bibliothèque et profitait d'être populaire parmi les initiés pour les envoyer chercher les datapad dont il avait besoin quand Anakin n'était pas dispo.

C'est en plein cœur de la nuit que le padawan se glissa hors de leurs appartements. Il avait réussi à reprogrammer un droïde pour que celui-ci dérobe une seringue de tranquillisant à l'infirmerie. Arrivé dans la bibliothèque déserte, il s'approcha silencieusement de manière à avoir le buste endormi du Sith dans son champ de vision. Maintenant il s'agissait d'un simple tir de fléchette. Mais il ne fallait pas rater la cible, et la toucher à un endroit non protégé pour que le liquide puisse pénétrer.

Un "Aïe" résonna alors que la cible se réveillait sous le choc de la piqûre avec élan, sa tête pivotant dans sa direction pour le fusiller du regard. Avant de se rendormir sous l'effet du produit, la tête basculant en avant suite à la rapidité du somnifère. Un Anakin béat put s'approcher sans plus de risques pour se mettre à l'ouvrage. D'abord, en essayant de ne pas l'accrocher sur les cornes, il passa par-dessus la tête du buste une robe rose d'un style douteux de jeune fille d'holo-romance qu'il avait récupérée dans une poubelle - en pas trop mauvais état à part l'odeur, mais il ne s'était pas embêté à la laver.

Après quoi il entreprit de fixer une perruque frisée d'un blanc sale, échangée contre un sandwich à un ancien comédien fauché. C'est fou ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans les rues reculées et les déchetteries sauvages de Coruscant. Comme une boîte où il restait encore du maquillage. S'assurant que la perruque était bien attachée - il ne s'agirait pas que le buste puisse s'en débarrasser d'un coup de tête - Anakin passa à la partie la plus créative. Dommage que ces tatouages rouges et noirs limitent la palette des possibilités. Mais Anakin n'allait pas se laisser démonter pour autant.

Déjà de la poudre blanche pour éclaircir le teint et permettre une plus grande créativité. Ensuite du maskara pour lui donner des cils de séductrice. Deux ronds rouges sur les joues, des lèvres vermeilles... et des insultes et dessins ridicules tracés avec des crayons foncés sur tout le visage jusqu'au creux du cou. Anakin était très fier du résultat. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas immortaliser son œuvre au risque que ce soit utilisé comme preuve de son forfait.

Après avoir admiré une dernière fois le tableau ridicule du Sith relooké, Anakin alla faire disparaître les restes de son crime, se débarbouiller pour se débarrasser de la poudre et des traces de maquillage sur ses doigts, avant de regagner en catimini les appartements de son Maître. Il se glissa dans son lit avec la satisfaction du travail bien fait. Qui-Gon était vengé.

A SUIVRE ?

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	9. Cornes ou pas cornes ?

Maul détestait Anakin Skywalker. Non seulement il l'avait humilié, mais en plus ça avait mis en confiance les autres padawans et initiés qui avaient à présent beaucoup moins peur de lui. Et comme il était quasiment sans défense, ils en profitaient. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps après qu'un Maître miséricordieux l'ait nettoyé - en lui donnant quand même l'opportunité de voir le désastre dans une glace - pour que d'autres atteintes à sa dignité ne lui tombent sur la tête. Littéralement.

Dans leur mansuétude, les Jedis n'allaient pas laisser quelqu'un l'agresser à nouveau aussi outrageusement. Mais faire léviter une perruque pour la poser sur son crâne semblait un amusement assez innocent de leur point de vue - ainsi qu'un bon entrainement à la maîtrise de la Force. Aussi personne n'empêcha les enfants de le garnir d'extensions capillaires des plus diverses, leur lançant tout au plus un regard vaguement - quand pas faussement - réprobateur. Et comme ses cornes s'accrochaient souvent dans les postiches, il était forcé de les supporter toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que la personne qui fermait la bibliothèque lui enlève charitablement... s'il avait de la chance.

Et les petits monstres se tenaient à distance, n'osant pas s'approcher de lui de trop près - leur courage avait ses limites - juste assez pour ne pas avoir une trop longue distance à faire parcourir au couvre-chef de leur choix. Le pire étant quand ils organisaient un concours en profitant de l'absence de la Jedi Nu, qui était étrangement sévère sur le calme exigé dans la bibliothèque par rapport au niveau de bavardage qu'elle pouvait atteindre quand elle harcelait son prisonnier Sith. Maul n'appréciait pas de servir de cible à une course de perruques, surtout quand elles arrivaient toutes en même temps et se battaient contre sa figure pour gagner une place sur son crâne.

Son absence de capillarité avait jusqu'à présent épargné l'apprenti Sith de savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir un cheveu coincé sur la langue. Il se serait passé qu'on remédie à son ignorance sur ce point. Que l'usage de la Force lui revienne un instant et il leur ferait bouffer leurs nattes à ces satanés padawans !

A SUIVRE ?

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


	10. Duel de regard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le maître de l'Ordre se doit de garder un œil sur les acquisition récentes des archives

Une ambiance tendue régnait dans les archives aujourd'hui. Maître Windu, complètement guéri des blessures infligées par le Maître Sith, était venu rendre visite à son apprenti. Maul avait vite compris à qui il avait à faire. Et un duel de regards s'était aussitôt établi.

La rage faisait oublier à Maul son état. Cet homme avait tué son Maître. Réduit à néant le plan millénaire des Siths et consacré sa propre faute en tant qu'apprenti. Maul aurait dû mourir plutôt que de se laisser capturer. Il avait laissé sa haine le garder en vie, mais il aurait dû essayer de trouver un moyen de se suicider - encore que ça aurait été difficile dans son état - pour que son Maître puisse le venger. Au lieu de quoi Maul avait tout gâché en étant interrogé. Dire qu'il était entrainé à résister à la torture et qu'ils avaient simplement violé son esprit comme son Maître pouvait le faire. L'éthique des Jedis avait visiblement des limites.

Et celui-ci semblait presque aussi hostile que le gamin Skywalker alors qu'il était censé être un Maître Jedi. Peut-être un ami du seul Jedi que Maul avait réussi à tuer ? Bien fait ! Maul était peut-être un buste, mais il avait au moins un fait d'armes à son actif.

A SUIVRE ?

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
